Two Weeks Notice
| season = 1 | number = 2 | prod code = 104 | writer = Rocky Russo Jeremy Sosenko | director = Brian Loschiavo | airdate = October 2, 2012 | image = File:Two_Weeks_Notice.png|thumb | previous = Welcome to Brickleberry | next = Saved by the Balls }} is the second episode of the animated series Brickleberry. It first aired on October 2, 2012. Plot After having a terrible experience with speed dating and a later sexual encounter with a prostitute to console himself, Steve learns from his doctor that he contracted Cana-syphil-aids, a combination of cancer, syphilis and AIDS, that will kill him in two weeks. When he hears the news, his concerns about the afterlife increase greatly. To avoid going to Hell, he begins searching for help and the option(s) to do good deeds for his friends, that will hopefully get him into heaven. Ethel and Connie begin manipulating him to be the new and nice Steve that they never know about. Meanwhile, Woody tries to interview candidates for the new ranger position to replace Steve. Malloy also wishes for the job so he can use the standard-issue handgun to enact revenge on two raccoons that have been bullying him. However, Woody discriminates against Malloy from taking the job because he's a bear. After all applicants who showed up for the interview turn out to be inexperienced or incompetent, other than the last one, who was an certified muscular lifeguard who Woody shooed away after Malloy ratted him out that he's Canadian ("What? GET OUT OF MY OFFICE YOU DISGUSTING FREAK!"), Malloy suggests that Woody just resort to Craigslist and manipulates him into using the "Men Seeking Men" section, with Woody ending up getting a gay sex slave wanting to get raped. Therefore, Woody finally lets Malloy take over Steve's job as park ranger, but all Malloy does is use his guns to shoot the 2 raccoons with a full load and a reload's combined worth of bullets and then quits. In the ending, Woody accidentally kills Steve with his shotgun. Steve gets teleported to Heaven where he is greeted by God, who turns out to be white. However, Steve being deceived by Denzel's god disguise, accuses God of being an imposter for not being black ("This man is a fraud! Everyone knows God is black! YOU GODDAMN GOD IMPOSTER!) and then kicks God in his testicles. God gets angry and with his nuts in pain, he "thanks" Steve by sending him to Hell… and Steve suddenly sees himself in a forest park with a sign that says "Brickleberry National Park". Steve grumbles it makes sense. And that's the end of our story, we'll talk to you later, bye. Trivia Goofs * Back in the pilot episode, Malloy sprinkled AIDS into Steve's breakfast. Even if Steve didn't get any STDs from the hooker at the beginning of the episode, why did Dr. Kuzniak still confirm he was HIV-negative? ** Then again, this is Kuzniak, and starting from this episode we learn that he's a crappy doctor ** Perhaps Steve actually did die from Malloy's breakfast and of course because he was so selfish, he would have went to Hell, which this episode reveals to be Brickleberry. Quotes * 'Woody: '''Trust me, I don't need a gun to get respect. (''lays his gun down on the table) '' ** '''Denzel: '(walks up to Woody) What's up ya fat old mother--- (''Woody grabs the gun) ''handsome strong (''hand off gun) ''stupid ignorant-ass ''(hand on gun) ''all-around nice guy? Gallery bb_104_1.jpg bb_104_2.jpg bb_104_3.jpg bb_104_4.jpg bb_104_6.jpg bb_104_7.jpg|You're not God! God is black!! bb_104_8.jpg|Steve gets sent to Hell (as God defined it) god's not black??!.png god gets his nuts squashed by dumb fella.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:Episodes focusing on Woody Category:Episodes focusing on Malloy Category:Episodes focusing on Denzel Category:Episodes about religion Category:Episodes focusing on Ethel